Just Another Crazy Day at Hogwarts
by KendalBlah
Summary: HEY HARRY! Who's here? Draco, Catwoman and Spock that is! Beware: Major cause of LOLZ! Rated T for a teensy bit of language. Rated A for Awesome.


**Hey guys! Ever wonder what a day in Harry Potter's world would be like? What about a really crazy and - hopefully - funny day? Here is a one shot OOC fic with NO plot whatsoever! **

**Ginny**: HEY HARRY!  
><strong>Harry<strong>: *groan*  
><strong>Ron<strong>: HEY HARRY!  
><strong>Harry<strong>: Go away!  
><strong>Hermione<strong>: HEY HARRY!  
><strong>Harry<strong>: Lemme sleep!  
><strong>Neville<strong>: HEY HARRY!  
><strong>Harry<strong>: Oh my god!  
><strong>Luna<strong>: Hey Harry!  
><strong>Harry<strong>: Hey Luna *smile*  
><strong>Draco<strong>: Hello Potter  
><strong>Harry<strong>: WTF? Malfoy?  
><strong>Voldemort<strong>: Well, well, well. The boy who lived.  
><strong>Harry<strong>: VOLDY! You came! I missed you!  
><strong>Ginny<strong>: Harry? You didn't miss ME?  
><strong>Harry<strong>: No Ginny. Go away, you're ugly.  
><strong>Ginny runs away crying<strong>.  
><strong>Ron<strong>: Don't call my sister ugly!  
><strong>Harry<strong>: Why not? It's true.  
><strong>Ron<strong>: *sigh* I know. She's so annoying.  
><strong>Hermione<strong>: And helpless.  
><strong>Dumbledore<strong>: And stupid.  
><strong>Neville<strong>: And strange.  
><strong>Luna<strong>: And fluffy. Wait, who are we talking about again?  
><strong>Sirius<strong>: Did someone say... MAGICAL FLYING UNICORNS?  
><strong>Ron<strong>: No.  
><strong>Sirius<strong>: Oh.  
><strong>Harry<strong>: SIRIUS! YOU'RE ALIVE!  
><strong>Sirius<strong>: Of course I am.  
><strong>The<strong> **Joker**: Why so serious, Sirius? MWAHAHAHA!  
><strong>Batman<strong>: Shut up you stupid gay idiot.  
><strong>Catwoman<strong>: Meow.  
><strong>Draco<strong>: Omg. Catwoman is so sexy.  
><strong>Neville<strong>: Draco, Catwoman is a guy.  
><strong>Batman<strong>: I knew it the first time I saw your mustache, Catwoman!  
><strong>Catwoman<strong>: DAMN IT!  
><strong>Snape<strong>: I have cheese!  
><strong>Everyone<strong>: KILL SNAPE FOR CHEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!  
><strong>Hermione<strong>: NO! SNAPE! I have always loved you!  
><strong>Ron<strong>: I knew it!  
><strong>Luna<strong>: Can we still kill Snape?  
><strong>Hermione<strong>: No!  
><strong>Harry<strong>: But Hermione! He has cheese!  
><strong>Hermione<strong>: Oh well in that case...  
><strong>Everyone<strong>: YAY! MURDER SNAPE!  
><strong>Snape flees, crying<strong>.  
><strong>Voldy<strong>: You guys are so mean! You are making everyone cry!  
><strong>Sirius<strong>: I WILL BRING MAGICAL FLYING UNICORNS AND BRING JOY TO THE WORLD!  
><strong>Ron<strong>: Oh shut up!  
><strong>Hermione<strong>: You guys are retarded. I'm finding Snape!  
><strong>Hermione<strong> **runs** **in** **a** **random** **direction**.  
><strong>Ron<strong>: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
><strong>Harry<strong>: *sigh* What's wrong now?  
><strong>Ron<strong>: My nail broke!  
><strong>Ron starts sobbing and jumps out the window<strong>.  
><strong>Hagrid<strong>: What 'er ye all doin' up 'ere?  
><strong>Dumbledore<strong>: HAGRID! YOU'RE FIRED!  
><strong>Hagrid<strong>: Damn it.  
><strong>Hagrid stomps away crying.<strong>  
><strong>Draco<strong>: I am going to become the KING OF BURGERS!  
><strong>Harry<strong>: Burger King?  
><strong>Draco<strong>: NO! The KING OF BURGERS.  
><strong>Harry<strong>: So... Burger King.  
><strong>Draco<strong>: KING OF BURGERS!  
><strong>Harry<strong>: Yeah... That's what I said...  
><strong>Draco<strong>: No, you said Burger King.  
><strong>Harry<strong>: No. You did.  
><strong>Draco<strong>: No I didn't!  
><strong>Harry<strong>: You JUST did!  
><strong>Draco<strong>: I HATE THINKING!  
><strong>Draco storms off sobbing.<br>Voldemort**: Where did Batman go?  
><strong>Dumbledore<strong>: Oh... That was Batman?  
><strong>Voldemort<strong>: Yes...  
><strong>Dumbledore<strong>: I thought he was a unicorn.  
><strong>Harry<strong>: A UNICORN?  
><strong>Sirius<strong>: YAY!  
><strong>Dumbledore<strong>: I kinda gave him to Sirius, who locked him up. In a cage.  
><strong>Sirius<strong>: YAY!  
><strong>Voldy<strong>: IDIOT!  
><strong>Dumbledore looks hurt and disapparates before he can start crying.<strong>  
><strong>Sirius<strong>: IM COMING BATMAN!  
><strong>Batman<strong>: You idiot. I'm right here. And I'm not a unicorn!  
><strong>Sirius stares at him in shock and jumps into a rainbow as tears fall down his face.<strong>  
><strong>Harry<strong>: WTF? A rainbow?  
><strong>Cho Chang<strong>: Hi Harry.  
><strong>Harry<strong>: ARGH!  
><strong>Harry leaps on a broomstick and rides away in fear.<br>Cho Chang**: He's so dreamy.  
><strong>Voldemort<strong>: How come Cho Chang's the only one with a last name? I want one!  
><strong>Author<strong>: YOU DON'T HAVE A LAST NAME!  
><strong>Voldemort<strong>: Yes I do! Riddle! As in… Tom Marvolo Riddle!  
><strong>Author<strong>: Fine.  
><strong>Voldemort Riddle<strong>: YAY!  
><strong>Cho<strong>: Hey! Why am I only Cho now?  
><strong>Voldemort Riddle<strong>: MWAHAHAHA!  
><strong>Neville<strong>: Omg! I forgot I was still here!  
><strong>Luna<strong>: Me too!  
><strong>Voldemort Riddle<strong>: ARE YOU READY?  
><strong>Everyone else that is still there for some reason<strong>: For what?  
><strong>Voldemort Riddle<strong>: For... MY NEW COOKING SHOW!  
><strong>Everyone<strong>: WTF?  
><strong>Neville:<strong> I don't wanna die!  
><strong>Luna:<strong> Voldemort Riddle, why do you have a cooking show?  
><strong>Voldemort Riddle<strong>: MWAHAHAHA!  
><strong>Voldemort murders everyone and destroys the world.<strong>  
><strong>Voldemort:<strong> How come I'm Voldemort again?  
><strong>Spock:<strong> I see an unidentifiable foreign object on our radar!  
><strong>Kirk<strong>: *sigh* Not again. Kill it.  
><strong>Voldemort<strong>: DAMN IT!  
><strong>THE END *PLEASE REVIEW!*<strong>


End file.
